Summer Blast Or So Thought
by LizSOul25
Summary: Lyle and Dante go away for the summer leaving Angie and Wyatt to take care of leaks this summer, can their romance spark this summer or will Maldark stop it from happening.
1. Chapter 1

"wow the whole summer" Wyatt said, he was at the base with Dante and Lyle. They were talking about their plans for the summer; Wyatt was expecting to hang out with his 2 best friends this summer playing conqueror of all worlds all day this summer and hanging out at the bar with his friends but those dreams were crushed when he heard that they had plans for the summer.

"sorry Wyatt Barbra is making me go with her to visit my grandma" Dante scoffed.

"I have training camp in Florida man and there are scouts there watching us, I cannot miss that opportunity" Lyle explained

"well we should be able to still play conquer right?" Dante and Lyle both had faces of dismay.

"well the training camp isn't really gonna let me do all that" Lyle explained

"well what about leaks" Wyatt said

"well you, Angie and Max can do that" Lyle explained " and Wyatt you are pretty damn good by yourself"

"yeah man honestly I agree with Lyle on that too" Dante said, Wyatt felt a little better knowing his friends trust him.

"well it is our last day"Dante said"Maybe we should do" Dante paused then pressed a button making a lightning sound " The quest" he said dramatically "you like that don't you" Dante started chuckling at his joke

"but that quest is the hardest there" Wyatt said

"which is why we should use our last night to do this" Dante put his hand out, Lyle joined in this followed by wyatt "1..2...3 TOTALMUNELII" they yelled.

**LEVEL ****UP ****LEVEL ****UP ****LEVEL ****UP**

"this sucks" Dante yelled into his mic, they were fighting the thunder god in his small palace, they had to get the crystal from him but with the small room it made it hard to be evasive and this boss had massive power

"Wyatt use your brain, every time we hit him he just gains more" Lyle said

"wait a minute power, that's it!" Wyatt just conjured up an idea with that brain of his

"Lyle hit me with a spell that makes me lightning elemented" Dante and Lyle thought he was crazy for suggesting that

"Look Wyatt I know that you're a genius, but even i know that is ridiculous" Dante said

"Just do it!" Lyle cast the spell in Wyatt's character, his character had sparks around him, he set blastaton to max " alright this should do it" he fired a shock wave attack at the monster, at first it wasn't having an effect on it then it clutched its stomach

"What is going on" Lyle asked confused, and then it exploded into a million sparks

"HAZAH!" They all yelled

"lets celebrate at the bar" Dante suggested

**LEVEL UP LEVEL UP LEVEL UP**

"Here are your drinks" Angie gave them there drinks then pushed Wyatt to make more room for her to sit down

"aren't you still on sh-" Angie covered Wyatt's mouth

"I really don't want to serve that last customer" she grunted

"so Wyatt how did you know that all we need to win was too give him more power" Lyle asked

" well that message we got about to much power can destroy you, well I realized they were talking about the monster" Dante gave Lyle and Wyatt a high five

"team never fails does it again"

"so I guess you guys are talking about your game" Angie got the looks from them saying duh " well I hope that's not all you do this summer"

"oh trust me, me and dante wont" Angie looked at them confused

" why?" she asked

" were both going somewhere during the summer"

"and Wyatt" she looked toward Wyatt and saw the disappointed look on his face " ah Wyatt don't be down its just the summer" she hugged Wyatt briefly hoping it would comfort him

"I know but it's not gonna be the same you know" Dante and Lyle's phones both got a text on their phones

" parents" Lyle got his stuff "see you when school starts"

"same here Wyatt" Dante got his board and left saying goodbye to Wyatt and Angie

"Wyatt my shift is over you won't mind helping me with my computer will you"

"sure"

"cheer up you got me to hang out with" Wyatt stared at Angie like she had 2 heads "c'mon I'm fun to hang around with"

"but we have nothing in common, and the last time we hanged out you almost broke my laptop"

" you wouldn't stop with the talk about programming" Angie scoffed

"lets go" she grabbed Wyatt by the arm and dragged him to her house

**LEVEL UP LEVEL UP LEVEL UP**

"there you go Angie the problem was just the CPU couldn't read the data coming from the mother-" once again angie covered his mouth

"I get it thanks" Wyatt packed his stuff and was about to leave until Angie stopped him

"Wyatt your free next week right" Wyatt was wondering where this was going

"yea" he replied back

"well I won 2 tickets too the new amusement park that just opened last week, and I was wondering if you could go with me" Wyatt was suprised, he knows Angie never minds to hang out with him but he's not sure about him going with her.

"wait but I don't want to cramp your style" Angie looked at him like he had 2 heads

"I already hang out with a football air head, and a thing I think we can call human" Wyatt then nodded agreeing with her "Wyatt your gonna have fun ok, meet me at the place at 10 Wednesday" Angie really was a great friend to Wyatt, knowing that she wouldn't care with hanging out with him made him feel much better, he was lucky to have a beautiful friend like Angie.

_Beautiful, wait did I just say beautiful, well not that she isn't but _Wyatt shakes the thought out of his head

"thanks Angie, I just can't mope around just cause of one summer"

"there we go that's the spirit" Angie exclaimed

"your a really good friend Angie"

"you too Wyatt" they gave a hug goodbye and Wyatt left Angie's house

"wish we could be more than friends" she said to herself

**LEVEL UP LEVEL UP LEVEL UP**

Maldark was seen in the game sitting on a throne somewhere where max couldn't find him.

"the plan is working better than expected, now that those fools are gone it should me much easier to get rid of them"

**Well that is my level up story, I hope you guys like it. Make sure to leave a review to help me and to get this fix know around fanfic since level up isn't that popular on fanfiction at least.**


	2. Fun At The Park

**Hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter, sorry if it was too short, originally u and a ton of info but then it got deleted and I got frustrated and rushed. Oh and I typed this story on my windows phone and its great, I can get the story's done faster well hope you enjoy this chap**

**Chap 2: fun at the park**

Wyatt woke up to the sound of his alarm, he looked at the alarm and saw it was 8:00.

"2 hours till I meet up with Angie" Wyatt said groggily, he got up and took a shower, after he got out of the bathroom he went to his closet to pick out the clothes he was going to wear today

"hmm what should I wear today" Wyatt was looking through his selection of clothes, he passed by this one outfit Lyle made him wear to get this girl when he was trying to change his image, but it didn't feel like him so he gave up on the girl(_didn't actually happen in the show, just putting it in there_)

"I'll pass on that" Wyatt instead wore a slim strait kackeys, American eagle white shirt, and his blue flees jacket

"8:45, well i got some time before i meet up with Angie" Wyatt went down stairs, ate his breakfast and was about to leave until he found a note left by his parents

"hmm must he about their trip" Wyatt said to himself, the note read "_ hey son I hope your doing fine, me and your mom left money for you too last the summer, we understand that you wanted to spend time with your friends this summer and hope you have fun" _Wyatt was suppose to go with his parents and brother to Hawaii but gave it up to spend time with Lyle and Dante but those plans failed. Wyatt left for the front door, as he went outside he noticed another note on the outside of the front door, he picked it up and it read " _Wyatt while I'm gone on this trip I don't want you touching any of my stuff and don't mess with my computer like you did last time" _Wyatt scoffed at this "_well that's about all I wanted to say... P.S when are you gonna introduce me to your girlfriend that always visits, I never knew you had it in you" _Wyatt blushes at his brothers last comment, he balled up the paper and put it in how jacket saying he will throw it away later

He went to HQ to check up on things and saw max doing whatever billionaires did best.

" Wyatt something is missing, but I'm not sure what it is" he started tapping his head wondering what it was " its quiet, too quiet"

"maybe a athlete and a weird boy" Wyatt suggested

"oh yea Lyle and Dante, where are they" max asked

"they went somewhere else for the summer break" Wyatt said with a hint of sadness in his voice

" dang and I wanted to test my new inventions for you and the guys and there exclusive weapons you guys get for beating the game

" really could I see them" Wyatt asked, max pulled out his laptop and showed Wyatt the weapons

"wait is that blastaton but in gauntlent form" blastaton was designed to fit around the arm with a slim cannon on top and it has buttons designated for the type of attacks you want

"yep it makes it easy to carry and your speed goes up, doesn't pack as much power as 2.0 but it is more than 1, think of it as a 1.5 version" Wyatt thought this new invention was awesome and couldn't wait to test it out, max then moved on to the next one witch was Dante's skull cracker which was now a slimmer and more like a hammer than it was a bat.

" this is what I like to call sledge cracker, it is slimmer easer to carrier and contains explosive power when it hits, this baby is way better than skull cracker" Wyatt thought this was cool but it was gonna take alot to break Dante from his beloved skullcracker.

"on to Lyles thunder pole" max brought up Lyles thunder pole which well was just a smaller version of his big one

"max" Wyatt said

"don't you just love it" Wyatt looked at max like he had lost a head

"max its just smaller" he pointed out

" I know right, beautiful isn't it" Wyatt shakes his head at maxes statement

" well maybe I can test all three for you" Wyatt said

"great wanna do it now" max asked

"can't going to that new amusement park with angie"

"oh Wyatt your finally making a move" max nudged Wyatt's shoulders

"its not like that, were just having fun that's all" Wyatt packed up his stuff and left max to finish his work

Wyatt looked down at his watch it was 9:30, good now I won't be late" that's what he would love to say since his phone started beeping for a leak. " really now" he complained, he followed the signal all the way to a power plant

" what would a leak be doing here" Wyatt said, he heard a grunt from the corner, he carefully sneaked past peaked and saw a troll talking to an orb

"have you found a sufficient energy source" the orb said, he couldn't distinct the voice but it sounded familiar, the troll grunted in response and then the orb disappeared

"I gotta go tell max" Wyatt tryed to run but tripped causing the troll to get its attention, the troll came after Wyatt, Wyatt ran in circles trying to put the troll off,l he cut a corner and couldn't see him

"Good I think I lost him" Wyatt was breathing heavily from all the running he did and the fear, he turned another corner to make an escape and was hit right in the stomach, he flew back all the way and hit his back on the ground near a crackling power grid

"Ouch" Wyatt clutched his stomach in pain, he was still dizzy and out of it

"think Wyatt think, trolls are idiots and only know brute strength" then Wyatt's brain clicked and he got a great idea

" hey troll, your weak and a disgrace to all or your kind, which isn't much anyway"the troll was mad now, he came charging at Wyatt, right at the last second Wyatt jumped out the way and let the troll fall to his doom, he was barted by man made technology, now that's a new one to add to the record book. Wyatt got up in pain, that hit really affected him but it looked like he was able to walk at least, his clothes were a bit roughed up but he could probably make up a lie saying he fell on the way there.

he finally made it to the amusement park and saw angie on the bench, she looked a bit mad, he looked at his watch, he was 45 min late

"Angie" Wyatt said nervously, Angie got up and grabbed his ear like a mother would her child

"why are you so late and I want a decent explanation for why your so roughed up too" gosh she is so commanding,

" my brother set my alarm clock to a different time and then when I realized the time i had to run and tripped on the way here" he squeezed his eyes shut hoping she wouldn't scold him, she let go of his ear

"fine I believe you, your just lucky the line isn't long" she took his hand and dragged him to the line for their tickets, Wyatt couldn't believe that worked, he still felt the pain in his stomach mostly his liver, probably go away later he thought

**LEVEL UP LEVEL UP LEVEL UP**

Wyatt and angie so far were having fun at the amusment park, they went on some coasters played games and ate some food, well angie di instead of Wyatt, throught the whole time Wyatt wasn't feeling well but made sure angie didn't notice since he didn't want to ruin angie's fun

" alright Wyatt the last coaster, the dominator!" she squealed, Wyatt couldn't understand how angie could ride so many of these, and Wyatt really wasn't feeling well now his stomach hurt and he felt really dizzy

"Wyatt" angie said, Wyatt didn't respond "wyatt" she said

"yea" he said groggily,

"Wyatt you ok" she asked,

"I think it was too many coasters, I'm go to the bathroom" Wyatt started walking away unbalanced like,

"damn I think the troll did more than a bruise" he said to himself, the bathroom was too far so he went near a trashcan and coughed up blood

"woah you ok"a guy near him said, everything became blurry for Wyatt and before you knew it he blacked out, he opened his eyes a few minutes later and saw he was strapped to something and saw a worried angie, man was he gonna be in big trouble with her, he blacked out again.

**LEVEL UP LEVEL UP LEVEL UP LEVEL UP LEVEL**

Wyatt woke up once again, he saw a white room and noticed he was in a bed, he realized he was in a hospital

"damn maybe I should have told angie" he said to himself, he noticed that somebody was holding his hand, he looked down and saw it was angie head down on his bed sleeping "I ruined her fun" Wyatt said sadly, angie started to stir in her sleep, she woke up with a yawn

"hey angie"

"Wyatt!" she flung herself at Wyatt and hugged him but was near his liver causing him pain

"angie my wound!" angie let go and apologized, then she flicked him on his forehead

"ow" he said rubbing his forehead

"If you weren't injured I would have hurt you more" she said yelling the last part "Wyatt why didn't you tell me you didn't feel well, we rode those coasters, the doctor said you were very lucky to survive"

"Angie I just didn't want to ruin this day for you"

" well too bad its already ruined" Wyatt looked down in disappointment "wyatt you scared me to death, my friend almost died and I feel responsible for not even knowing you were hurt" she started to shed tears which is something angie doesn't do often so wyatt knew he did something bad

"angie please don't cry I hate it when you cry" wyatt wiped away the tears from her eyes, angie composed herself after what wyatt told her

"wyatt what really happened on the way here

"ok I will tell you" he sighed

"Ok well the reason I was late and got this wound was because of a leak"

"I knew it! and you didn't even tell me" she complained

"I didn't want you to get hurt and you looked real excited for this" he explained

"wyatt you can't do this by yourself, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself" she got up from her seat went to the table and got pills and water

"open your mouth" she said, wyatt opened his mouth, angie put the pills in his mouth and helped him drink the water

"anyway wyatt the next time there's a leak call me ok" angie looked at the time

"ok well its 9:30 so visiting hours are over, I'll be back tomorrow" she hugged Wyatt around his shoulders "get better ok" she let go and smiled one more time at wyatt and left

"man what a day" wyatt let sleep capture him

**Well I thought that chapter was nice, angie cares for Wyatt alot just like she does in the show, well hope you guys loved it seeya ;-)**


End file.
